


Battered and Bruised

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gottbleed Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermann comes to Newt's defense, it doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered and Bruised

Title: Battered and Bruised  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for **Gottbleed Week** and for [tigertaill](http://tigertaill.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: When Hermann comes to Newt's defense, it doesn't end well.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to go to medical, Hermann?" Newt dips the cloth into the bowl of warm water and carefully starts to clean the streaks of blood running from Hermann's hairline down to his jaw. "You might need a couple stitches up near the top."

"And when they ask what happened, what exactly would you like me to say, Newton?" Hermann swears loudly as Newt comes into contact with one of the larger bruises on his cheek.

"You could tell them the truth." He pauses in what he's doing. "Those Jaeger pilots could have killed me in the bar. Hell, they could have killed you. I know not everyone approves of my ink, but that's no reason to smack me around. We're all on the same side, aren't we?"

"If Tendo hadn't intervened when he did..." Hermann shudders.

"I don't want to think about it." Tilting Hermann's head a little, Newt gets the last of the crimson from his skin. "You look like you went two rounds with a professional boxer."

"You're one to talk." Hermann wraps his fingers around Newt's wrist. "You wince every time you move forward. How badly are you injured?"

"I smacked my back into the edge of the table when he pushed me and hit my thigh on the barstool as I fell. I'll put some ice on it later." Newt glances at Hermann's bruised knuckles. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Leaning in, Hermann brushes his lips against Newt's. "They were out of line."

"Yeah, but..."

"I will heal and so will you." Hermann sighs. "I suppose I should go to medical. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will, Hermann." Newt gets to his feet. "You can lean on me if you need to."

"Thank you, Newton."


End file.
